A nova integrante da Akatsuki!
by Schne Hissi
Summary: Apresentando: Shiroi! 8D Será que ela vai conseguir conviver na Akatsuki? .SasorixOCC; DeidaraxOCC; PainxKonan. .Hiatus.
1. A novata!

**Naruto does not belong, but the Akasuna Sasori is my! - Looking assassin- Ò.Ó**

_**(Tradução: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Akasuna Sasori é meu! -Olhar assassino- Ò.Ó.).**_

Uia! Em inglês! 8D

Oh, vo dizer só _**uma**_ vez:

Legenda:

Sasori: Shiroi você é linda! n.n (Pessoa: fala)

-Ignora- (-ação-)  
"Shiroi me ignorou! Ç.Ç ("pensamentos")  
_Na sala... _(_Lugar)  
_Shiroi vai até a cozinha, abre a porta da geladeira para pegar uma lata de coca-cola. (Narração)

**Cap. 1: A novata.**

Uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e olhos roxos com uma pele cor-de-pele, andava junto com uma mulher de cabelos azuis com uma flor branca morta com a roupa da Akatsukis. Seus nomes erão Yuki Shiroi e Konan.

Konan: Chegamos! Agora nós vamos ir a uma sala que vai ter uma reunião, ok? -indo até a sala-

Shiroi: Ok... - seguindo-

_Na sala..._

Konan: -abre a porta- Olá pessoal! n.n Nós chegamos!

Itachi: "Nós?" o/.\o

Shiroi: L-licença... -entrando-

Todos menos Konan: o.o o.\) o/.\o

Shiroi: -se escondendo um pouco atrás da Konan- o.o'

Deidara: Olha para ela, acho que ela nen mata uma mosca, un!

Sasori: É... u.u

Pain: Vocês estão enganados.

Deidara and Sasori: Estamos? o.o o.\)

Pain: Ela pode ser uma mulher boa, mas... Ela é uma traiçoeira, vingativa, louca, possessiva, direta e possessiva. n.n

Akatsukis menos Shiroi: O.O O.\) O/.\O

Shiroi: S-sim... Pain-sempai está certo... n.n

Kakuzo: Ela vai fazer dupla com quem?

Pain: Bom... Como o Deidara está fazendo com o Tobi, Sasori vai fazer dupla com ela.

Sasori: Porque eu? i.i

Itachi: Porque você é o único que sobrou. -/.\-

Sasori: Odeio você. ¬¬

Itachi: Hehe... n/.\n

Tobi: Sasori-san! Shiroi-san tem a mesma cor que o cabelo do Sasori-san! 8D

Sasori: -olha para o cabelo da Shiroi- É verdade... û.u

Pain: Dispençados.

Todos os Akatsukis menos o Pain e a Shiroi sai correndo.

Shiroi: ô.ô Isso sempre acontece?

Pain: Às vezes, depende da reunião. n.n

Shiroi: -gota- Anh... Já vou indo... Ja ne...

Pain: Ja ne.

_No corredor..._

Shiroi: Konan-san, onde vou dormir? i.i

Konan: As duplas dormem juntas. n.n

Shiroi: -cora- "Pelo Kami-sama! Vou dormir do lado de um boneco! o///o" Anh... o///o

Konan: Sabe aquela última porta lá no fundo do corredor?

Shiroi: S-sim...

Konan: Vai lá.

Shiroi: T-tá... boa... noite... o//o -vai até a porta-

Konan: Boa noite...! xD

Shiroi abre a porta e vê o Sasori deitado na cama encostando a cabeça no travesseiro lendo um livro sem desviar o olhar.

Sasori: Pode entrar...

- **C**o**n**t**i**n**u**a

Aaaah! A Shiroi ta na fiiic! Minha primeira fic com a Shiroi! #¬#

**Shiroi: **n///n

Cadê o Sasori-danna? õ.ô

**Sasori: **No pólo-norte. ¬¬

Credo Sasa-danna ¬¬ Fala alguma coisa que preste! Ò.ó

**Sasori: **Deixem reviews! u.ú

E ganhem um beijinho na buchecha do Sasori e da Shiroi! 8D

**Shiroi: **o////o -cora- M-melhor n-não... é.è

**Sasori:** Eu, eim! õ.o

Mas você vão dar e pronto! 8D Ja ne! n.n


	2. O beijo que não funcionou

**Naruto n'a pas sa place, mais le Akasuna Sasori est mon! - Regardez-killer- Ò.Ó**

_**Tradução: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Akasuna Sasori é meu! -Olhar assassino- Ò.Ó)**_

Em francês! Que chiki! xD ** °¬°**

**Ps.: **Lá vem continuação! 8D

------------------------- - ----------------------------- - -----------------

**Cap. 2: O beijo que não funcionou.**

Shiroi: "Me diz que não to sonhando! °¬°" Anh... é aqui que vou dormir? é.è

Sasori: Não Shiroi-san, você vai dormir lá fora. ¬¬

Shiroi: Melhor ainda. ¬¬

Sasori: Entra logo! ò.o

Shiroi: Ta, ta!

Shiroi entra e fecha a porta, e vai até a cama deita do lado do Sasori e se cobre.

Shiroi: "Ô boneco chato! Ò.ó" -vira na direção do Sasori- Oque você esta lendo? -olha pro livrinho-

Sasori: Estou lendo 'Como fazer a Shiroi calar a boca'. n.n

Shiroi: Haha, engraçado... ¬¬ Fala logo, ô peste! ò.o

Sasori: To lendo 'Como conquistar uma garota' satisfeita?! ò.ó

Shiroi: Aaaah! Que boniiito! Quem é a sortuda? #.#

Sasori: Ninguém. ¬¬

Shiroi: Aham me engana que eu gosto. ¬¬

Sasori: Chata ¬¬

Shiroi: tambem te amo. ¬¬

Sasori: -fecha o livrinho- Vou dormir, boa noite _amor._.. ¬¬ -coloca o livrinho em cima de uma mesinha do lado da cama, vira para Shiroi e fecha os olhos.- " Ela é muito... muito... legal... OQUE EU TO PENSANDO!?!"

Shiroi: "Acho que vou estrangular ele. ¬¬"

_De manhã..._

Sasori estava abraçando a Shiroi e a Shiroi abraçando o Sasori até...

Shiroi: -abre os olhos e vê o rosto do Sasori quase a beijando- O.O

_No quarto da Konan e do Pain..._

Pain: Konan, você escutou um grito? õ.o

Konan: Sim, acho que o Sasori fez alguma coisa para a Shiroi gritar estérica. n.n

Pain: -gota- Tomara que ela não mate-o...

Konan: Ela não vai mata-lo...

Pain: É? o.o

Konan: Acho que no máximo vai ser um chute forte. n.n

Pain: o.o'

_De volta ao quarto de Shiroi e Sasori..._

Sasori foi chutado pela Shiroi e acabou indo para a sala e Shiroi prepara para avança-lo.

_Na sala... (Tome nota: __Todos__ estavão lá xD)_

Shiroi: SASORI! COMO VOCÊ ATREVE QUASE ME BEIJAR!?

Akatsukis: O.O (O.\) O/.\O)

Sasori: MAS EU NÃO FIZ NADA! FOI VOCÊ QUE CHEGOU PERTO DE MIM!

Shiroi: TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE MENTIROSA!? -Possessive's On. Pega uma cadeira- OLHA AQUI, SE MECHER EM UM FIO DE CABELO MEU, VOCÊ VAI SER CASTRADO!! Ò.Ó

Sasori: Ta ta! Desculpa! Mas não foi a minha culpa!! Ò.Ó

Pain: CHEEEGAAAA!

_**Silêncio...**_

Pain: Shiroi, oque você está fazendo? ¬¬

Shiroi: Pain-sama! Vou castra-lo! Ò.ó

Sasori: Pain-sama! Faça ela parar! Ò.Ó

Pain: Chega os dois! Se vocês não pararem vou trancar vocês em um quarto vazio sem nada! ò.o

Shiroi: Pra mim ta ótimo! Ai aproveito para mata-lo! Ò.ó

Sasori: NEN OUSE. ¬¬

Deidara: Parece que eles se amam, un! e.\)

Itachi: É mesmo... n/.\n

Shiroi e Sasori: -manda olhares assassinos para Itachi e Deidara- Ò.Ó

Itachi and Deidara: i/.\i i.\)

Konan: Vamo tomar café-da-manha logo? u.u

Tobi: Tobi fez o café! Tobi is a good boy! n.n

Kakuzo: -come uma panqueca- Ta queimado. ¬¬

Hidan: É u.u

Tobi: i.i

Shiroi: Coitado e.e' " hahahah se ferrou xD"

Tobi: Tobi achou uma garrafa! Tobi quer brincar de verdade e desfio!

Konan: Oba! n.n

Pain: Amanhã... u.u

Konan: -manda um olhar assassino para o Pain- Ò.Ó

Pain: Vamo brincar! o.o''

- **Cooontinua! 8D**

Nhaa! Tem reviews! #o#

**Sasori: **-tosse- Nessessitada -tosse- e.e'

CALADO ¬¬

**Sasori: **MORRA ¬¬²

**Shiroi: **Idem para os dois. ¬¬³

Aaah Shiroi-san! 8D

**Shiroi: **n.n

**Sasori:** Vamos responder logo? ¬¬

Sim extressado ¬¬²

**Shiroi: **Idem de novo ¬¬³

Agora Reviews! 8D

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

**Miiih-chan: Sasori e Shiroi:** -cora- o///o

Auihauihaiuha desculpaa... _**isso**_ só vai acontecer acho que daqui 6 capítulos! 8D Arigato ja ne!

**Larry A. K. McDowell: **aauhauhuhauah obrigada pela correção! Odeio inglês. Ç.Ç Hehe... como eu escrevi antes, _**isso**_ vai acontecer daqui 6 capítulos! 8D

**Shiroi and Sasori:** -ainda corados- O////o

o.o'

Eu tambem gostaria ir com o DeiDei °¬°

Mas o Sasori pra mim é #.#

**Sasori:** Eu sou o cara! 8D

Orgulhooso... ¬¬

Mas eu continuo n.n

**Ps.: **_Eu amei sua fic de SasuTen! #o# naverdade eu amo muuito suas fics! n.n_

**Uchiha-Tomoyo: **hehe... como eu disse antes... _**isso**_vai acontecer daqui 6 capítulos... e.e'

**Ice Girl Letícia:** Obrigada! 8D

**Shiroi:** A-arigato! n.n

**Sasori:** Idem u.ú

Sasori malvado ¬¬

**Shiroi:** Idem ¬¬²

**Sasori:** ¬¬³

Mas... obrigada Lê! 8D

- - - - - - - --------------------------- ----------- ----------- --- -- - - - -

Até o próximo capítulo! 8D

**Shiroi: **Sim! n.n

**Sasori: **Hunf... u.u

Entrem na campanha: "1 Review ganha 1 beijo do Sasori ou da Shiroi" 8D

**Sasori and Shiroi: **O/////O

Kissus, ja ne! e.e


	3. Descobertas!

**Naruto non appartengono, ma la Akasuna Sasori è il mio! - Look-killer - Ò.Ó**

_**(Tradução: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Akasuna Sasori é meu! -Olhar assassino- Ò.Ó)**_

Nhaa °¬° Adoro italiano!

**Ps.: **_ entre () são meus comentários! 8D_

**- - - ---------------------------------------------------- - - ------------**

**Cap. 3: Descobertas!**

Todos os Akatsukis formaram uma roda e se sentaram no chão. Tobi girou a garrafa e parou. Itachi pergunta para o Kisame.

Itachi: Verdade ou desafio? -/.\-

Kisame: Desafio:D

Itachi: Desafio você vestir a fantasia de um golfinho-cor-de-rosa e pular na piscina (?) dizendo "Eu sou um liiiiindo golfinho-cor-de-rosa!".

Akatsukis menos Kisame e Itachi: -segurando os risos- Pffffs...

Kisame: Não! Ò.ó

Itachi: ... Ou fale que você é um medroso. ¬/.\¬

Kisame: - pega a roupa de golfinho-cor-de-rosa (?) e sai da roda para vesti-lá-.

_Na piscina..._

Kisame: - vestido de golfinho cor-de-rosa - EU SOU UM LIIIIIIIIIINDO GOLFINHO COR-DE-ROSA! ;D "ITACHI! EU VOU TE MATAR Ò.Ó"

Akatsukis menos Kisame: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!

Kisame: ò.ó

_De volta para a sala..._

Kisame (ainda vestido de golfinho) gira a garrafa e a garrafa para. Hidan pergunta para o Zetsu.

Hidan: Verdade ou desafio? 8D

Zetsu: Verdade. -.-

Hidan: É verdade que você tinha uma planta chamada 'Wikkilina'? õ.o

Zetsu: Wikkiii T-T Nós éramos um casal muito feliz!(?) Ela se foi... snif... - em depressão -

Akatsukis menos Zetsu: õ.o' (Sim meus caros leitores, isso é muito esquisito o.o')

Konan: Anh... vamos... continuar? e.e

Akatsukis menos o Zetsu (cara, ele ta depressivo ainda? O.o): Hai!

Konan gira a garrafa e para. Deidara pergunta para o Sasori! (UAAAU XD agora sim! eu quero saber oque ele vai falar! °¬°)

Deidara: Verdade ou desafio, un?

Sasori: Desafio ¬¬ "Tomara que não seja com a Shiroi..."

Deidara: Danna, eu quero que você **beije **a Shiroi!

Akatsukis menos Deidara, Sasori and Shiroi: °¬°

Shiroi: Nen morta e revivida quatro vezes! Ò.ó

Deidara: Então vou mata-lá e reviver cinco vezes! 8D

Sasori: ... "Eu tenho que usar essa mente pro bem... mudando de assunto... DEIDARA! Ò.Ó"

Deidara: Vai Danna! Não seja tímido! n.\)

Sasori: -olhar mortal para o Deidara- ò.ó Me recuso!

Deidara: Então... fala o seu maior segredo para todos! 8D

Akatsukis: -esperando- "VAI SASORI! Ò.ó"

Sasori: ... "Melhor a 1ª opção do que a 2ª ¬¬"

Sasori se levanta, anda até a Shiroi pega nas duas mãos dela e puxa para ela se levantar. Ele a abraça pela cintura e beija. (Sasa-danna RULA! 8D)

Akatsukis: Ooooh... #.# (como não dá para usar a 'estrelinha', então uso esse daí '#'.)

Shiroi: -corada- o///o

Sasori: -corado- u///u "Aaaah... n/////n" Vamos continuar...

Sasori gira a garrafa e a garrafa para. Shiroi pergunta para o Pain.

Shiroi: V-verdade ou desafio Pain-sama?

Pain: Desafio. n.n

Shiroi: Cite um poema para a Konan-sama com a palavra 'amor'! 8D

_**Silêncio...**_

Pain: T-tá! o.o

Shiroi: Então...?

Pain:

'De noite sonho contigo  
De dia penso em ti  
Esquecer-te não consigo  
Desde o dia em que te vi

Sempre e nunca são   
Palavras que digo até ao morrer  
Sempre te ei de amar e   
Nunca te ei de esquecer

Com "A" se escreve amor  
Onde vive uma paixão  
Nunca vivas com dor  
Abro assim meu coração'

_**Silêncio bem silencioso. (?)**_

Konan: -abraça o Pain- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah que bonitooo:'D

Akatsukis menos Pain e Konan: o.o

Shiroi: Muuuito bonito Pain-sama! n.n

Pain: Obrigado. n.n "Eu nen sabia que eu fazia poema o.o'"

Hidan: To com fome... -.-

Deidara e Itachi: Idem. -.\) -/.\-

Tobi: Tobi fará o jantar! n.n

Akatsukis menos Tobi: NÃO! o.o''

Tobi: i.i

_No quarto da Shiroi e Sasori..._

Shiroi: -dormindo que nen uma pedra- z.z

Sasori: -lendo livro-

Shiroi: ...Sasori-danna... z.z

Sasori: Que foi?

Shiroi: ...danna... z.z

Sasori: -abaixa o livro- o.o

Shiroi: ...danna... Lindo... z.z(Sim meus caros leitores, vocês leram isso com muita atenção. n.n SHIROI-SAN TÁ APAIXONADAAA! Shi: Eu hein -.- Eu: Olha lá então! Ò.o Shi: o.o'' Eu: 8D)

Sasori: -cotuca a Shiroi- Shiroi-san...? o.o

Shiroi: -abraça do nada o Sasori- Sasori-danna... quentinho...

Sasori: O.o "PELO KAMI-SAMA! CADÊ A PSCICOPATA FELIZ DE SEMPRE?!"

Shiroi: ...Sasori-danna...te... z.z

Sasori: "Não... é sério... acho que ela não vai falar _isso o.o"_

Shiroi: ...amo... z.z

Sasori: O.O

- **Coooontinua! 8D**

Sasa-danna descobriu! Que legal! 8D (ou não... e.e')

**Shiroi: **NOOOOOOOOO! ToT

**Sasori: **Tava ótima! 8D

Por quê? Gostou? e.e

**Sasori: **-cora- o///o N-não! E-eu queria pergunta algumas coisas para ver se ela responde! é///è

Sei... :)

**Sasori: **ò///ó

**Shiroi: **I believie I can fly... I believie a touch sky... e.e

**Sasori and I: **õ.o

**Shiroi: **Deixem Reviews! 8D

... E ganhe beijo do Sasa-danna! n.n

**Shiroi: **NÃO VAI GANHAR NADA! Ò.Ó ELE É SÓ MEU! -olhar pscicopata- Ò.Ó

o.o' Er... que tal... do DeiDei? e-e'

**Deidara: **Porque eu, un? ó.\)

Porque sim e pronto! u.ú

------------------------------ - --------------------------------------------

**Uchiha FeH n' Uzumaki LaH: **Ok! Ai a continuação! 8D Manda um beijo pro Naru-chan? n.n Kissus, Ja ne!

Larry A. K. McDowell: Ficou traumatizada? O.o oloco i.i

Pode ser o Beijo do DeiDei! 8D

DeiDei!

**Deidara: **Un? o.\)

Dá um beijin na La-chan! 8D

**Deidara: **-dando um beijinho- n////n

n.n

Se o café-da-manhã é terrível, imagina o jantar! xD  
aaiohaioahiohaoiha! xD

Uia! Qual idéia? °¬°

Siim! Eu gostei desse casal! 8D [SasuTen RULEZ! #.#

Sempre adoro suas fics! n.n

Não sabia que você voava! O.O

-sobe em cima da cadeira e pula-To voaaandoo! -paft! Cai no chão - ToT Não sei voar! i.i

Kissus! Ja ne! 8D

**Miiih-chan: **Quando eu tava fazendo eu tambem pensei que ela ia castra-lo! Aoihaihaoihaoiha! XD

Desculpa por deixar curtinho... eu juro que não faço mais capítulos curtos! 8D

Kissus Ja ne!

**Sweet Pandora: **Arigato! n.n

MEU! EU TO AMANDO ESSA FIC! #o#

Sim... eu peguei algumas idéias e mais algumas ideias de outro fic...

Kissus Ja ne!

- - - - - - - - --------------------------------------------- - - - - - - - - - -

**Até minna san! n.n**


	4. A foto

**Naruto no pertenece, pero la Akasuna Sasori es mi! - Hyper-buscando assassinho y soltar una vena en la frente - Ò.Ó**

_**(Naruto não me pertence, mas o Akasuna Sasori é meu! -olhas hiper assassino e soltando uma veia na testa- Ò.Ó)**_

Nha! Español! 8D

-

**Cap. 4: A foto.**

_**Flash back On.**_

_Shiroi: ...Sasori-danna...te... z.z_

_Sasori: "Não... é sério... acho que ela __não__ vai falar __isso o.o"_

_Shiroi: ...amo... z.z_

_Sasori: O.O_

_**Flash Back Off.**_

Sasori tava paralizado só de ouvir isso.

Sasori: O.O "Ela deve tá brincando comigo! O.o"

Shiroi: z.z

Sasori: -se recupera- Hunf... vo durmi que ganho mais... ¬¬

Sasori apagou as luzes e se deitou para dormi.

_**Shiroi's dream On.**_

_Shiroi estava em um campo florido brincando, pulando, conversando de olhos fechados com um menino..._

_Shiroi: n.n_

_:D_

_Mas... ele desapareceu do nada, Shiroi abriu os olhos e viu que o garoto não estava mais lá... ela procurou, procurou e não o achava. Ela viu uma casa perto da floresta e foi até lá. Quando abriu a porta e fitou o chão da casa... ela chorou._

_**Shiroi's dream Off.**_

_A tarde - Na sala..._

Itachi e Kisame assitia a TV, Zetsu conversava(?) com uma planta, Konan fazia origames com papeis, Pain lia uma revista, Hidan está oferecendo uma formiga morta para o Jashin-sama (aahuauahuahuah xD), Kakuzo fazia apostas com o Deidara e Sasori estava tomando um chá.

Shiroi: -abre a porta com uma cara de defunto e sem animo- Olá...

Akatsukis menos Shiroi: o.o''

Deidara: Oque ouve com você, Shiroi-san, um? o.\)

Shiroi: Não aconteceu nada...

Itachi: Então por que essa cara de defunto? o/.\o

Shiroi: Não aconteceu... nada... -olha pra baixo enquanto anda até uma cadeira próxima do Sasori e senta-

Sasori: Shiroi-san, quer um chá?

Shiroi: -dá um sorriso triste- Não... arigato, Sasori-sempai.

Sasori: ...

Shiroi: -olha pra baixo e deixa uma lagrima sair e fala baixinho- Porque...?

Konan: Shiroi-san, tem certeza que você está bem?

Shiroi: -olha para a Konan- Sim... arigato, Konan-san... -dá um pequeno sorriso triste e depois fita a mesa com tristeza-

Sasori: Anh... porque você está chorando...? -olha para a Shiroi-

Shiroi: -olha para o Sasori- Não é nada..! -sai correndo para o quarto-

Akatsukis: ...

Sasori: -vendo ela correr até o quarto- "Shiroi-san..."

_No quarto..._

Shiroi: "... Keinô-san..."

_De volta para sala..._

Depois que o Deidara tinha perdido 100$ para o Kakuzo, ele achou uma foto no chão que tinha um nome atrás.

Deidara: -olha para foto- GENTEE!! ACHEI UMA FOTO,UN! n.\)

Konan: E...? -.-

Deidara: E que tem uma menina igual a Shiroi-san e um garoto! o.\)

Pain: -pega a foto da mão do Deidara e analisa- É a Shiroi e um garoto! o.o

Akatsukis menos o Pain: -capota-

Kakuzo: Nós já sabíamos! ¬¬

Hidan: Tem alguma coisa escrita atrás da foto! O.o

Pain: -vira a foto e lê em voz alta- _' Keinô,_

_Queria que tu não partiste... sempre ficara ao meu lado quando precisava... mas... partiste á nove anos... eu fiquei infeliz... porque...? porque partiste? Eras tão gentil... carinhoso... era meu melhor amigo... parecia um irmão... sempre sentirei saudades... Shiroi. 12.02.99'_

_**Silêncio profundo...**_

Itachi: Coitada... será que era por isso que ela estava chorando...?

Kisame: É... o.o'

Sasori: -levanta da cadeira- Vou ir lá para anima-lá.

Deidara: Que bonito da sua parte Sasori-danna,un! n.\)

Sasori: -lança um olhar mortal para o Deidara- ò.ó

Deidara: i.\)

- _**Cooontinua:D**_

Yo minna san! 8D

Que bom que vocês estão lendo:D

O Sasa-danna agradece! n.n

(cri-cri... cri-cri...)

Eu disse, SASA-DANNA AGRADEÇE! n.n'

(cri-cri... cri-cri...)

AKASUNA SASORI! AGRADEÇA! Ò.Ó

**Sasori: **Arigato pessoal! o.o"

Pronto n.n

Vamo com as reviews! #.#

- -

_**Ice-cream Usagi-chan: **__Sorry, sorry, sorry! i.i mas essa fic me fez como inpiração:D Eu agradece a criatividade de vocês:DD Sem essa fic eu não eria nen postado o 4º capírulo dessa fic. Kiss, Ja ne!_

_**Larry A. K. McDowell: **__Você é uma ótima vidente! ;D_

_Sim!! O sasori é mesmo um cara de ATITUDE! xD_

_Mas eu quero saber que idéia é essa... ToT_

_Pelomenos você pode me falar uma dica??? -curiosa- #o#_

_Ai está mais um capitulo! n.n_

_Kiss, Ja ne:D_

_**Miiih-chan: **__Eu falo quatro ediomas n.n qualquer coisa lê o meu perfil n.n O próximo vai ser alemão! XD você tambem é uma ótima vidente! ;D_

_O Sasa-danna não fez nada xD (hehe n.n)_

_Kiss, Ja ne!_

_**lepitas: **__aiuhaiuahuiahuih xD Arigato, nee Le-chan! 8D_

_coitada da sua consciência xD_

_Arigato n.n_

_Kiss, Ja ne!_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ja ne pessoal:D**

**Sasori: Ja ne... u.ú**


	5. A descoberta do Diário!

Naruto não me pertence, mas o **Akasuna Sasori **é meu! -olhar ultra, mega, hiper, arrepilante assassino- Ò.Ó.

Yo minna san:D

Hoje não to a fim de traduzir a frase lá -.- Mas eu prometo que o próximo vai ser outra lingua:D

Ah! Esqueci de falar uma coisa... A Shiroi tem um Doujutsu tambem n.n Mas o olho dela fica na cor de vermelho-sangue. n.n

Kiss, ja ne! 8D

-

**Capítulo 5: A descoberta do Diário!**

_**Flash Back On.**_

_Sasori: -levanta da cadeira- Vou ir lá para anima-lá._

_Deidara: Que bonito da sua parte Sasori-danna,un! n.\)_

_Sasori: -lança um olhar mortal para o Deidara- ò.ó_

_Deidara: i.\)_

_**Flash Back Off.**_

_No quarto do Sasori e da Shiroi..._

Shiroi: -chorando sentada na cama abraçando o travesseiro- Ç.Ç

Sasori: -entra no quarto e fecha a porta- Shiroi-san...

Shiroi: -com voz de choro- Sasori-danna... ç.ç

Sasori: -senta do lado dela e abraça- Shh...

Shiroi: -cora- o////o N-não precisa...

Sasori: Precisa... eu sei que você perdeu um amigo...

Shiroi!! "COMO ELE SABE SOBRE O KEINÔ?! O.O"

Sasori: ...Ai você se pergunta: 'Como ele sabe sobre o Keinô?' E respondo: O Deidara achou uma foto que estava você e o garoto e atrás estava um texto e o Pain-sama leu alto e eu escutei.

Shiroi: ... queria que ele tivesse vivo...

Sasori: Pena que não está... mas... oque ele faria se verse você chorando? É melhor aproveitar a vida... que tal? -da um sorriso-

Shiroi: ... "Sasori-sempai..." Sim! n.n -abraça ele-

Sasori: -cora- o///o "... n/////n"

_De manhã na cozinha..._

Akatsukis menos a Shiroi e Deidara: -comendo-

Um tempinho (Lê-se: 10 segundos xD) depois...

Shiroi: -com voz estérica- DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Akatsukis: O.o

Deidara: -correndo até a cozinha- DANNAAAA! TEM UMA PSCOPATA QUERENDO-ME MATAAAR!!! T-\)

Sasori: À vontade. u.u

Deidara escondeu-se atrás de Sasori (Ele tava em pé, ok?) e este olhando para a Shiroi correndo com um olhar psicopata.

Sasori: o.o

Shiroi: DEIDARAAAAAAAAAA!! -tira uma faca de sei lá da onde-

Deidara: Aaaah Pain-samaaaa! T-\)

Pain: Shiroi.

Shiroi: -segurando o Deidara pelo colarinho quase esfaqueando- Hai?

Pain: Anh... oque aconteceu?

Shiroi: ESSE LOIRO ESTÚPIDO QUASE ESTOURA O MEU... -fica calada- "... não posso falar..."

Akatsukis menos Deidara: Seu...?

Shiroi: ... "merda, merda, merda, merda...! oque eu vou dizer?!"

Itachi: Fala logo! ò/.\o

Shiroi: ... -larga o Deidara e sai andando até o quarto- Nada.

Akatsukis: ...

_No quarto depois do café da manhã..._

Shiroi: -deitada na cama com os olhos fechados e fazendo nada- Hum...

Sasori abre a porta de vagar e entra no quarto e fecha a porta, e caminha até a cama e senta do lado da Shiroi sem ela perceber.

Shiroi: -sem ela perceber da presença do Sasori e de olhos fechados(xD) e falando baixo- Aquele baka vai me pagar por te quase destruído o meu diário...

Sasori: Não sabia que tinha um diáro.

Shiroi: -levanta da cama assustada- SASORI-DANNA!? De onde você pareceu!? O.o

Sasori: ¬¬ Eu tava aqui ô tempo todo...

Shiroi: Ótimo ¬¬

Sasori: Ainda pretende matar o Deidara?

Shiroi: Como ele quase explodiu o diário ele me paga ò.o

Sasori: Boa sorte então. u.u

Shiroi: Não preciso disso! u.ú

Sasori: -olhando para ela- ...

Shiroi: Que foi? Eu sou tão bonita assim? ¬¬

Sasori: Muito ¬¬

Shiroi: Obrigada, _amor_ ¬¬

Sasori: Tambem te amo ¬¬

Shiroi: Idem ¬¬

Sasori: Hunf! Você não parece mais aquela garotinha que estava chorando pelo Keinô. u.ú

Shiroi: Ele é importante... não em faça chorar de novo i.i

Sasori: Ta -olha para a foto ta Shiroi com o Keinô com ódio-

Shiroi: ... ta com ciúmes:D

Sasori: -cora violentamente- NÃO TÔ! ò////o

Shiroi: Ta siiiim!! 8D

Sasori: Não tô com ciúmes! Ò////o

Shiroi: Ta bem, ta bem! u.u

_A noite - Na sala... _(a Shiroi e o Deidara não estavam è.é)

Akatsukis: -vendo TV-

_59 minutos e 59 segundos depois..._

Shiroi: DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Ò.Ó

Akatsukis: "DE NOVO?!? Ò.O"

Deidara: DANNAAAAA!! CUIDA DA _SUA_ PARCEIRAAAA, UN!!

Sasori: Se vira. :)

Deidara: Danna mal ç.\) -leva um chute no rosto- Urgh! -desmaia- x.\)

Konan: Oque esse 'ser' fez? o.o

Shiroi: Ele violou um dos códigos do direito da Kunoichi ¬///¬ -levemente corada- (Lê-se: ele espiou ela no banho xD)

Konan: Ata... u.ú "Tomara que ele não me vê no banho ò///o"

Kakuzo: Bom... eu vou domir -.- -sai andando até o seu quarto-

Hidan: Vou rezar para Jashin-sama! 8D -sai correndo até o seu quarto-

Tobi: Tobi ir comer doce! n.n -vai até a cozinha-

Pain: Tobi! Me espera! Pega para mim alguns chocolates:D -sai correndo atrás do Tobi-

Itachi, Kisame, Sasori e Shiroi: -gota- Essa eu não esperava...

Itachi: Vou domir ¬/.\¬ -vai até o quarto dele-

Shiroi: Não sabia que o Itachi-san dormia a essa hora õ.o

Kisame: Naverdade ele vai é cuidar da pele. ¬¬

Shiroi: o.o'

Kisame: Eu tambem vou indo... ja ne! n.n

Shiroi e Sasori: Ja ne!

_**Silêncio de alguns minutos...**_

Shiroi: Anh... eu tambem vou indo... ja ne, Sasori-danna n.n -sai correndo até o quarto-

Sasori: Ja ne... -carrega o Deidara até o quarto do Deidara-

_No quarto do Sasori e da Shiroi..._

Shiroi: -escrevendo no diário- _'Querido diário... hoje foi mais um dia comum... -cofcof__**mentira**__cofcof- Aquele emo loiro desnaturado (lê-se: Deidara, ok Diario? 8D) quase destruiu você! Sorte eu estava para te proteger é claro... e sabia que ele me espiou no banheiro!?! Ele ta de sacanagem!! ò.o E sabia que o Sasori estava com ciúmes? To achando que ele me ama! 8D Ontem ele me consolou... que Kawaii n.n! Bom... Ja ne, Diário-chan! \n.n/ (Que nome estúpido ¬¬)'_ -fecha o diário abraça-o e dorme-

_Alguns minutos depois..._

Sasori entra no quarto sem fazer algum barulho qualquer e avista um caderninho roxo com babado preto em volta e escrito em branco 'Diário' com um cadeado dourado. Ele chega perto da Shiroi e vê que ela está dormindo, então ele pega o diário dela com cuidado e pega as chaves que estavam dentro da mochila dela, e abriu.

**- **_**C**__o__**n**__t__**i**__n__**u**__a___

Sasori malvadoooo! Ò.o

Mas... será que ele descobre alguma coisa? o.o

Hehe... só no outro capítulo! n.n

Agora, Reviews! 8D

-

_**Larry A. K. McDowell:**__ Coiada da menina, não mate-a! xD  
ahauihauiha xD_

_É... o capítulo passado foi triste... -desanima- Aaah... i.i_

_-volta ao normal- É, esse foi diferente que eu costumo a escrever... hehe... n.n'_

_Pervaaaa! °o° ele nun fez nada (porinquanto e.e) n.n_

_SASUTEN!?! SASUTEN!? °.° AAAAAAAAAAAH! EU ADORO ESSE CASAAAL! (naverdade meu esquema é assim: 1° SasoDei 2° SasuTen 3° SasuHina 4° NejiTen e por ai vai... 8D)_

_Saquei! n.n_

_Tem dia previsto que sai? °¬°_

_**Kisses! Ja ne! 8D**_

_**------------------- \n.n/ -----------------------------------**_

_**Paty-kon-chan:**__ Arigato! n.n_

_Aoihaioha! Tambem achei a parte do Kisame hilária! xD_

_Tambem senti dó dela... é.è_

_**Kisses, Ja ne!**_

_**--------------------- \n.n/ ---------------------------------------**_

_**Miiih-chan: **__É? o.o Mas pelomenos você deve saber mais do que eu! i.i (só sei poquissimo inglês ToT) Mas pelomenos se agente se esforçar agente consegue! 8D_

_Tambem achei triste... -carada de choro- i.i_

_**Kisses, Ja ne!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**Kisses e até o próximo capítulo! 8D**_

**Sasori:** Até! e.e

ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA!?! Ò.O

**Sasori: **Lendo o diário da Shiroi °¬°

Ahh... e.e

**Sasori:** Ja ne! -continuando ler o diário- Uaaaau °-°


	6. O Diário false e mais uma integrante!

_**Naruto ist nicht von mir, aber die Akasuna Sasori ist! - Sharingan - Ò.Ó**_

_**(Naruto não é meu, mas o Akasuna Sasori é! -Sharingan- Ò.Ó)**_

Alemããão! °-°

Boa leitura! õ/

**(Ps.: Vai entrar mais uma OCC, a ficha dela está lá embaixo.)**

**(Ps2.: () meus comentários:D)**

**(Ps3.: Shiroi tem 2 diários n.n um é falço e outro não n.n)**

**-**

**Capítulo 6: O Diário falso e a integrante nova!**

_**Flash Back On.**_

_Sasori entra no quarto sem fazer algum barulho qualquer e avista um caderninho roxo com babado preto em volta e escrito em branco 'Diário' com um cadeado dourado. Ele chega perto da Shiroi e vê que ela está dormindo, então ele pega o diário dela com cuidado e pega as chaves que estavam dentro da mochila dela, e abriu._

_**Flash Back Off.**_

Sasori: -folheando o diário- "Não tem nada! ò.ó" -tranca o diário e coloca o diário e a chava no devido lugar e vai dormir-

_De manhã - No quarto da Shiroi e do Sasori..._

Shiroi and Sasori: -dormindo- z.z

Deidara: -arromba a porta- BOM DIA POMBINHOSSS! O CHEFIN MANDOU ACORDA-LOS,UN! 8D

Shiroi e Sasori: DEIDARA! Ò.Ó " 'Pombinhos' o escambau! Ò.ó"

Deidara: Chefin mandou chama-los...un. e.\) "Sasori-danna tava abraçando a Shiroi-san... que fofo,un! 8D"

Shiroi: Já vo... -volta a dormir- z.z

Sasori e Deidara: ¬¬ ¬.\)

Deidara: Eu já vou indo... bye,un! 8D -cai fora-

Sasori: ... -vai até a cozinha-

_Alguns segundos depois..._

Sasori: -volta com um saco de 20 pedras de gelos e coloca nas costas da Shiroi- Acorda, _meu bem._ n.n

Shiroi: -acorda furiosa- OQUE DEU EM VOCÊ PARA COLOCAR UM TROÇO DESSE GELADO!?! Ò.Ó

Sasori: -na maior cara-de-pau (irônico,non? xD)- Em nada :D

Shiroi: Ò.Ó

_20 minutos depois... - Na sala de reunião_

Pain: Porque demoraram tanto? -.-

Shiroi: Esse 'ser' -aponta para o Sasori com um galo na cabeça- colocou um saco de gelo nas minhas costas! Ò.o

Pain: Porque fez isso, Sasori?

Sasori: -com um galo na cabeça- Vingança. :)

Pain: u.u Bom... eu chamei vocês para dizer que entrou mais uma integrante.

Konan: Que entre a nova integrante! õ/

??????: -entra e fecha a porta- Oi! n.n

_**Silêncio...**_

??????: Ô povinho sem educação! ¬¬

Konan: Qual é o seu nome?

Sayoko: Ujiie Sayoko:D

Pain: -olhando para ficha criminal dela- Hum... ela é das boas... tem o mesmo nível que a Shiroi. o.o

Akatsukis menos Shiroi e Sayoko: o.o

Kakuzo: Quem vai ser o parceiro dela?

Pain: Vai ser o Deidara. n.n

Deidara: EU!? MAIS UMA PARA INFERNIZAR A MINHA VIDA,UN!? Ò.\)

Hidan: É isso ai, Deidara! 8D

Sayoko: Melhor você ficar calado ai. ¬¬

Deidara: Me obrigue,un. u.\)

Sayoko: -pega a espada e aponta para o Deidara- Se não calar a boca eu te faço de mil pedaçinhos! ò.o

Deidara: Ok... i.\)

Sayoko: -guarda a espada- Hunf! u.ú

Itachi: Que violência... u/.\u

Sayoko: Cuidado com as palavras, ou você vira cego. ¬¬

Itachi: Não falei nada n/.\n'

Tobi: Tobi adorar conhecer Sayoko-san! n.n

Sayoko: -ignora- u.ú

Tobi: Tobi ser ignorado. ç.ç

Sayoko: ... -olha para o Sasori-

Sasori: -concentrado no livro- "Oh não! Ling! O Takahira vai te trair! T-T" (Õ.o ele é... esquisito e.e')

Sayoko: ... "Bom... pelo menos nessa organização tem alguém bonito... hunf... n.n"

Pain: Dispençados!

Todos sai correndo.

_Na sala..._

Itachi, Kisame, Pain, Konan e Tobi assistiam um filme de drama/ação/romance;Kakuzo apostava (de novo xD) com o Deidara para ver quem ficava bebendo mais suco de ameixa (ECA! x.x); Sasori conversava com a Sayoko; Hidan oferecia um casal de borboletas para o Jashin-sama (auahuahuah xD); Zetsu fazia fotossíntese perto da janela e Shiroi sentada em uma cadeira um pouco longe do Sasori e da Sayoko e fingia ler uma revista.

Shiroi: -observando os dois discretamente- "... Nota mental: Matar Sayoko para ela não chegar em cima do meu parceiro. ¬¬"

Shiroi vê a Sayoko pegando nas duas mãos dele e sorri e ele retribui o sorriso. Como ela não agüentou ver essa cena, ela se levantou da cadeira e jogou a revista em cima da mesa que estava do lado dela, fazendo um barulho para todos verem a reação dela, e ela sai pisando forte até o quarto e bate a porta.

_**Silêncio...**_

Sayoko: Oque ela tem? Õ.o

Sasori: Eu não sei... ou ela ta triste ou com raiva... o.o

Sayoko: Ah... "Será que ela viu eu segurando as mãos dele e...? Hahahaha! Tenho uma rival! è.é"

Sasori: Acho que vou vê-la...

Sayoko: Não, fica ai que eu vou vê-la. n.n

Sasori: Ok... mas tome cuidado, acho que ela ta estressada. e.e

Sayoko: Hai! n.n

_No quarto da Shiroi e do Sasori..._

Shiroi: -esfaqueando o travesseiro- "QUEM ELA PENSA QUE É PARA FICAR DANDO EM CIMA DO MEU COMPANHEIRO!?! Ò.Ó"

Sayoko: -abre a porta entra e fecha a porta- Melhor parar de fica 'brincando' com o travesseiro antes que você durma sem travesseiro.

Shiroi: Dane-se! ù.ú

Sayoko: Ficou com ciúmes... né?

Shiroi: -para de esfaquear o travesseiro- NÃO! ò.ó

Sayoko: "Sei... n.n" Ok... então vou conquista-lo só pra mim... n.n

Shiroi: Não vai não!

Sayoko: Ele é só meu, ué. u.ú

Shiroi: Não é! Ele é meu! ò.o

Sayoko: Tem certeza...? Ele não prefere ruivas bondosas que nen você. Ele preferi mais as loiras do que as ruivas! 8D

Shiroi: NÃO PREFERE E PRONTO! SAIA JÁ DO MEU QUARTO! AGORA!!

Sayoko: Ok,ok... -abre a porta-... mas você sabe... ele é só meu! -sai e fecha a porta-

Shiroi: Grrr... -tendo um 'tic' no olho esquerdo- (O.o)

_Na sala..._

Tobi: Shiroi-san está bem? o.o

Sayoko: Sim n.n

_Shiroi: -grito estérico- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

Akatsukis: ô.ô

- _**Côntínüã:D**_

**Meu deus! A Sayoko aqui na Akatsuki vai ser um inferno paar Shiroi! xD**

**Ó a ficha dela:**

**Nome: **Ujiie Sayoko

**Idade:** 20 anos ( na idade dos Akatsukis! õ/)

**Personalidade:** Direta, possessiva, briguenta, confusa as vezes e gosta de se divertir. (Eu sei que está pouco mas... deixa quieto n.n'')

**Aparência:** Cabelo liso nas pontas onduladas loiras, com olhos verde-agua, pele meio branca, tem 1,70, corpo atlético, ela usa de baixo da sobretudo da Akatsuki um ventido branco com detalhes azuis e um colar preto.

**Parceiro (Lê-se: O azarado xD):** Deidara.

Agora, REVIEWS:D

- - -

_**Ice-cream Usagi-chan:**__ Não tem problema n.n_

_Sério: que EMOção! 8D brigada n.n!_

_(sim sim, irei seguir essa idéia n.n)_

_Kiss, Ja ne! n.n_

_**Lepitas:**__ Nhaaa! Pain de peluciaa! °o° Quero um! T-T_

_Sim, vão ser seus um dia! 8D (menos o Sasori -risada macabra- Kukukukuku!)_

_NOOOON! Non chama o DeiDei! ToT_

_Já continuei:D_

_Kiss, Ja ne!_

_(Ps.: continua com aquela fic "_Rebeldes do mais rebelde que há" please:D)

_**Paty-kon-chan:**__ Arigato n.n_

_Coitado do Deidara xD (mentira, ele mereceu! 8D)_

_Abaixei sim! xD ahahaoihaioahioah!_

_Kiss, Ja ne!_

_**Larry A. K. McDowell:**__ Hehe... 8D_

_Siiim! Vo ver se eu enxaicho um capítulo que tem o diário do Danna! 8D aioahioahioahaioh!_

_Não vai demorar não...? -tenta raciocinar-_

_VIVAAAA! MAIS UMA SASUTEN! #O#_

_A idéia é um segredo n.n é um presente para uma __**certa**__ pessoa... (kukukuku! xD)_

_Já tem ai o capítulo! 8D_

_Kiss ja ne!_

_**Miiih-chan:**__ aoihaoihaoihaoiah eu prefiro português mesmo xD_

_Pois é... seria engraçado! 8D_

_Ne! xD_

_Siiim! DeiDei PERVES! XD_

_Vai por mim... se entrar no curso de italiano e francês se esforça ao MÁXIMO! Essas línguas são difiiiceis de se aprender x.x!_

_Kiss Ja ne! 8D_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - ------------------------- - - - - - - - - -- - -**

**Kiss Pessoal:D**

**Sasori:** Beijos! n.n

Õ.o "sério... oque deu nele? O.o ele nunca falou 'beijos' pra alguém!"

**Anh... Ja ne! e.e (**_**até o próximo capítulo! n.n)**_


	7. Café da manhã meio? silencioso xD

**Todos sabem que o Naruto não me pertence, e blá blá blá... mas o Akasuna Sasori é meu e blá blá blá...**

**Vamo logo pra fic! n.n**

**-**

**Capítulo 7: Café da manhã meio(?) silencioso. xD**

**-**

_**Flash Back On.**_

_Tobi: Shiroi-san está bem? o.o_

_Sayoko: Sim n.n_

_Shiroi: -grito estérico- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

_Akatsukis: ô.ô_

_**Flash back Off.**_

_De manhã - dia seguinte... (tempo passa tão rápido assim? -.-)_

Todos saíram da Akatsukis para missões, menos o Sasori, Deidara, Sayoko e Shiroi. Shiroi estava com os olhos inchados pelo o choro. Ela acorda, se levanta e vai até o banheiro. Toma um boom banho demorado no chuveiro. E vai vestir um conjunto branco e coloca o, sobretudo da Akatsuki. E desce para comer alguma coisa no café da manhã.

_Na cozinha..._

Akatsukis menos Shiroi: -comendo-

Deidara: Cadê a Shiroi,un? ô.\)

Sasori: Está dormindo... quando eu cheguei ontem no quarto a noite, ela estava com os olhos inchados... parece que ela chorou. o.o

Deidara: o.\)

Sayoko:... "Muahuahuhauhauahuhauh meu plano ta dando certo! n.n"

Shiroi entrou na cozinha, sentou na frente da Sayoko e mandando m olhar assassino. Depois ela comeu bolachas. (Siim! Bolacha RULA no café da manhã! 8D)

Sasori: Bom dia Shiroi-san...

Shiroi: -ignora e continua a comer-

Deidara: Sasori-danna foi ignorado,un! xD

Shiroi: Ninguém pediu sua opinião. u.ú

Deidara and Sasori: o.o'

Sayoko: n.n "... ahahahahahhah..."

Sasori: Você está bem, Shiroi-san...?

Shiroi: -ignora de novo-

Sasori: Odeio ser ignorado ¬¬

Shiroi: -levanta-se e vai para sala-

Resto (Lê-se: Sasori,Deidara e Sayoko): ...

_Na sala..._

Shiroi: -sentada no sofá olhando fixamente para a parede- (Que coisa mais interessante de se fazer ¬¬)

Sasori: -aparece do nada- Shiroi-san...

Shiroi: -ignora de novo xD-

Sasori: Se você me ignorar mais uma vez, não vou te mostrar uma coisa. u.u

Shiroi: Oi? n.n (-capota- ela muda TÃO fácil assim? ¬¬)

Sasori: Segue-me... -sai da sala e vai para o quintal(?)-

Shiroi: Hai -seguindo-

_No quintal(?)..._

Shiroi: Aaaah! Aqui é tão bonito! °¬° (Nota: estão em um campo com flores õ/)

Sasori: É... "... na verdade eu só queria te mostrar pra você voltasse a falar comigo ¬¬"

Deidara: -aparece do nada- DANNA!!! A SAYOKO QUER ME MATAAAAR,UN!! T-\) -esconde atrás da Shiroi-

Sayoko: DEIDARAAAAAAA! Ò.Ó "... aproveito e mato essa baka :D" -joga varias kunais na direção da Shiroi-

Shiroi: -para elas com o olhar e deixem as kunais cair no chão- Chega.

_**Silêncio...**_

Deidara: ARIGATO SHIROI-SAAAAAAAAN!! n.\)

Shiroi: De nada Deidara-san. n.n

Sasori e Sayoko: ... "COMO ELA PAROU AS KUNAIS?!? O.O"

Shiroi: -escorrega em uma kunai e cai no chão- ITAAI! T-T (... -.-)

Sasori: Shiroi-san, está bem? o.o

Shiroi: É óbvio que estou bem! u.ú "...mentira, tô com dor nas costas T-T"

Sasori: Você é muito _educada_. ¬¬

Shiroi: Sério? Não percebi. ¬¬

Sayoko: CHEGA! ù.ú Alguém pode me mostrar o resto da Akatsuki para mim?

Deidara: Não to nen aqui,un! -sai correndo até o quarto dele e da Sayoko-

Sasori: -olha pra Shiroi-

Shiroi: -manda um olhar assassino pra Sayoko- ò.ó

Sasori: Eu vou.

Sayoko: Oba! n.n

Shiroi: -veia na testa- He... vou ir pra sala... -sai pisando duro-

_Depois... - Na sala..._

Shiroi: -com o rosto no travesseiro e dormindo- z.z

Sasori: -aparace na porta- Shiroi...?

Shiroi: z.z

Sasori: -sorriso macabro- :D -vai até a cozinha-

_Minutos depois... (Lê-se: meia hora xD)_

Sasori volta com uma pedra grande de gelo e coloca dentro do sobretudo da Akatsuki da Shiroi. E está acorda se contorcendo de raiva.

Shiroi: SASORI! OQUE VOCÊ COLOCOU DESSA VEZ, SUA MADEIRA AMBULANTE!?! (...aiohaoiahoiah!! xD madeira ambulante, madeira ambulante!!)

Sasori: -na maior cara-de-pau xD (de novo e.e)- Nada. x) "aahahhahahahahahahhahahahahah! xD"

Shiroi: -ficando vermelha de raiva- Ò.Ó

_Uma hora depois... - Na cozinha..._

Sayoko: -cuidando do ferimento do Sasori- Tadinho de você, Sasori-kun... ó.ò

Sasori: -todo arranhado- Ai... T-T

_No quarto do Sasori e da Shiroi..._

Shiroi: -olhando para o falso diário- Quem ele pensa que é para colocar gelo nas MINHAS costas!? Ò.ó

Shiroi se levanta, mas tropeça em alguma coisa e cai no chão. Quando ela vê oque ela tropeçou, ela pegou e sorriu...

Shiroi: "Então... ele tambem tem um diário..?" -sorriso macabro-

_**Cõntínûà! 8D**_

Tsc, tsc... até a Shiroi? u.u

Que feio Shiroi-sempai...

MAS QUEM LIGA! 8D

Reviews! n.n

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_**Yoru-chaan 8D:**__ Brigada! 8D_

_Siim! Até eu to odiando! xD_

_Hai! n.n_

_Kiss Ja ne!_

_**lepitas:**__ aihaihaoiahoiahaoih! xD_

_verdade e.e'_

_Hai!_

_Kiss Ja ne!_

_**Ana-chan n.n:**__ BRIGADAAAA! °-°_

_KIISS, JA NE! n.n_

_**Miiih-chan:**__ Caraca! O.O aihaoihaoihaoiah!!_

_Sim siim! Viva a Shi-san!! °.°_

_Aham! xD (aguarde porque ele vai ter "dona" 8D)_

_Kiis! Ja ne!_

_**paty-kon-chan:**__ DeiDei sempre se ferra! xD_

_Aham! Ele ta podendo muuuito! (e.e')_

_Kiis Ja ne!_

_**Larry A. K. McDowell:**__ calma! O.o DeiDei e Orochi são seus! 8D Coitado do Orochi ele tava com ciúmes! Aihaiohaioha! xD_

_Nééé, GO Go Go Shiroi-san:D_

_Siiim! (spoilers da fic que vem) O diário do Sasa-danna é o próximo capitulo! °o° valeu pela ajuda! 8D_

_Gosto do meu presente ne? n.n_

_Me add? #.# qual e-mail? É que eu uso mais o que ta no meu profile... e.e'_

_KIIIIS! JA NE! \n.n/_


	8. O diário de Sasori! xD

Naruto não é meu. Akasuna Sasori **é** meu. n.nv

**Go! 8D**

**-**

**Capítulo 8: O Diário do Sasori! (dedicado a Larry. A. K. McDowell) xD**

**-**

_**Capítulos anteriores... (on)**_

_Shiroi: -olhando para o falso diário- Quem ele pensa que é para colocar gelo nas MINHAS costas!? Ò.ó_

_Shiroi se levanta, mas tropeça em alguma coisa e cai no chão. Quando ela vê oque ela tropeçou, ela pegou e sorriu..._

_Shiroi: "Então... ele tambem tem um diário..?" -sorriso macabro-_

_**Capítulos anteriores... (off)**_

Shiroi: -abre o diário e começa a ler- '_Querido_ _Papel... hoje de manhã eu tava dormindo TÃO bem até que chega um mentecapto-emo-explosivo-loiro para me acordar. E ele chamou nós de POMBINHOS! Ò.o Ai a Shiroi voltou a dormir... eu fui na cozinha coloquei gelo dentro de um saquinho plástico e coloquei nas costas dela... ahahahaha, foi hilário! xD. Pena que ela me deu um soco na cabeça e fiquei com um galo ¬¬. E entrou mais uma garota! Ela é LINDA! Mas... a Shiroi tambem é... mas a Sayoko é bem simpática.Eu queria saber por que a Shiroi, jogou a revista na mesa e foi pro quarto bufando... e ouvi um grito dela... o.o Bom, já vou indo, Ja ne, Papel-patético-san! õ/"_ (capítulo 6, ok? n.n)

Shiroi: -vermelha de raiva, tranca o diário e guarda na gaveta do Sasori- Ò.Ó "... ela ta pedindo GUERRA!" -sorriso maléfico-

_Dia seguinte..._

Shiroi estava no jardim deitada de olhos fechados... até que chega o Deidara com o sobretudo da Akatsuki rasgada.

Deidara: Shiroi-saaaan!! -corre até ela-

Shiroi: Deidara-san... oque aconteceu contigo? õ.o

Deidara: A baka da Sayoko quase me rasgou todinho, un! T-\)

Shiroi: Coitado... vem cá, senta aqui.

Deidara: -senta do lado dela-

Shiroi: -pega uma folha de eucalipto e passa nas bochechas do Deidara-

Deidara: oque é isso,un? õ.\)

Shiroi: Folhas de eucalipto são boas quando tem um ferimento aberto.

Deidara: Arigato, Shiroi-san,un! 8D

Shiroi: De nada Deidara-san. n.n -abraça o Deidara-

_Um pouquinho longe dali..._

Sasori: -vendo a Shiroi abraçando o Deidara- ... "Deidara... você está morto ò.o"

_Voltando..._

Shiroi: -solta o Deidara- Vou lá em cima da árvore. Ja ne.

Deidara: Vou voltar para dentro, ja ne,un! -vai pra dentro-

_30 minutos depois..._

Shiroi estava em cima da árvore deitada, até que ela se virou e cai da árvore.Para a sorte dela o Sasori pegou ela no colo e colocou ela debaixo da árvore e ficou observando ela.

Sasori: ... "Shiroi-chan..."

Sayoko: -aparece do nada em cima da árvore- Sasori-kun?

Sasori: -olha para a Sayoko- Hai?

Sayoko: Oque ouve com a Shiroi-san? "Dane-se ela! õ/"

Sasori: Ela está dormindo...

Sayoko: Ah... posso leva-la pro quarto, para ela não dormir nesse chão sujo?

Sasori: Hai.

Sayoko: -pega ela no colo-... "Muahuahuahuahuahuah " Ja ne.

_No quarto da Shiroi e do Sasori - Dia seguinte_

Shiroi: -acorda- Hum... cadê o Sasori-danna...? -.-

Shiroi se levantou da cama, foi para o banheiro tomar um bom banho para açodar. Quando ela saiu do banho, vestiu-se uma blusa branca e um short vermelha e foi para a cozinha comer o café-da-manhã.

_Na cozinha..._

Shiroi entra na cozinha e vê só o Deidara.

Shiroi: Deidara-san, ohayo, cadê o Sasori-danna? ô.o

Deidara: Ele e aquela baka foi passear lá fora,un! u.\)

Shiroi: Ah, me lembrei de uma coisa... você viu o meu sobretudo? -.-

Deidara: -repara as coxas dela- Não... °¬\) "hum... belas coxas n.\)"

Shiroi: Droga... -repara que ele está olhando para as coxas- DEIDARA! ò///ó -cora violentamente-

Deidara: ... "Help me,un! i.\)" -sai correndo pra fora- SOCORROO,UN! \O.\)/

Shiroi: -corre atrás dele- DEIDARAA! Ò//Ó9

_Lá fora..._

Sasori estava lendo um livro encostado na árvore e a Sayoko colhendo flores(?).

Deidara: SASORI-DANNAAAA!! SHIROI QUER ME MATAR,UNNN!!  
\T-\)/ -correndo-

Sasori: -torcendo para Shiroi- VAI SHIROI!! ACABA COM A RAÇA DELE! \n.n/

Shiroi: -correndo,olha para o Sasori- HAAAAI!n.n7 -tropeça no pé da Sayoko e cai- OUCH! i.i

Sayoko: Olha por onde anda, baka u.u "Haha xD"

Shiroi: -levanta- Eu estava olhando, só que uma mentecapta colocou o pé na minha frente ¬¬

Sayoko: -ignora- Agora é melhor você procurar o Deidara, já que ele foi para algum lugar. n.n

Shiroi: -vê que o Deidara não está aqui- Ja ne! õ/ -sai correndo até o esconderijo-

Sayoko: -murmura baixinho- Baka...

Sasori: -escuta- Ela não é baka... você que não conhece ela direito... u.ú

Sayoko: Pelo menos ela não viu que o sobretudo dela está comigo -mostra o sobretudo- 8D ela vai ficar com frio a noite... "MORRA CONGELADA/O/ \O\"

Sasori: Você é muito má com ela ¬¬

Sayoko: Dane-se. n.n

_A Noite - No quarto da Shiroi e do Sasori..._

Shiroi: -sentada na cama se abraçando- Cadê meu sobretudo...? i.i -passa um vento gelado- Brrrr! T-T

Sasori: -com o próprio, sobretudo dele na mão- Usa o meu, já que _alguem_ fez questão de roubar o seu. ú.ù'

Shiroi: Pode ficar com o seu! Eu sou forte! ù.ú -passa um vento gélido xD- Brrrr...!! i-i -pega o sobretudo do Sasori e veste- "...Tá quentinho 'n///n " A-arigato u///u

Sasori: De nada n.n Agora vamos dormir... -apaga a luz e deita- Boa noite.

Shiroi: -deita no outro lado da cama- Boa noite... "...meu amor"

-

_Continua! 8D_

_Desculpa pela demora... ç.ç_

_Fiz com carinho (e com carinho do Sasori-kun), tah? n.n_

_Sasori vai responder as reviews! 8D_

_**Sasori:**__ Eu? ¬¬_

_Sim e pronto! Ò-ó -sai-_

_**:Reviews:**_

_**Yoru-chaan 8D:**___

_**Sasori:**__ Sim! Gelo nas costas rula! 8D _

_Porque todos gostam do meu diário? ¬¬_

_**Borboleta escarlate:**_

_**Sasori:**__ A Shiroi tem Kekkei Genkai ou seja, o dela "flutua" as coisas com o olhar n.n_

_Todos amam meu diário -.-_

_**Uchiha-Tomoyo:**_

_**Sasori:**__ -cora violentamente- o///o Anh.. h-h-hent-ai!? O///O_

_S-sim... -se recupera- vamos ver no próximo capitulo... e.e_

_**Miiih-chan:**_

_**Sasori:**__ Dói muito mesmo 8D Adoro gelo n.n_

_Sim, é uma Kekkei Genkai, ela usa o olhar para parar os objetos e flutuar. n.n_

_Mais uma pessoa querendo ver meu diário... ú.ù_

_**Svit-chan:**_

_**Sasori:**__ Ela já continuou. n.n_

_**Larry A. K. McDowell:**_

_**Sasori:**__ COMO VOCÊ SABE QUE TÁ ESCRITO ELA NO MEU DIARIO!? VOCÊ MECHEU NAS MINHAS COISAS!? Ò.Ó_

_Ela gosta de SasoDei ou SasuTen... eu não acredito que ela gosta de yaoi --_

_Infelizmente ela gosta... e comigo junto. ¬¬_

_Não tem problema. n.n_

_**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper:**_

_**Sasori:**__ Ela gosta quando chama ela assim... n.n'_

_Ela agradece... quando ela voltar ¬¬_

_O Tobi vai aparecer no próximo capítulo só para atrapalhar... ú.ù_

_Ele tava de férias ¬¬_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Sasori:**__ Obrigado pessoal, até o próximo capitulo..! n.n'/_

_**Hissi:**__ -volta- Olá! xD_

_**Sasori:**__ ONDE VCÊ ESTAVA, INUTIL!? Ò.Ó9_

_**Hissi: **__Credo, Sasori-kun ToT Tava trazendo sorvete de chocolate °¬°_

_**Sasori:**__ Tem pra mim? °¬°_

_**Hissi:**__ Não, pois esse é o ultimo! xD -termina com o sorvete-_

_**Sasori:**__ NOOOOO!! ToT_

_**Hissi:**__ Ja ne! e-e/_


	9. Pain bravo? Droga

Naruto não me pertence, mas o Akasuna no Sasori sim

**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Akasuna no Sasori sim! 8D**

**Nota: Desculpem a demora, sabe... eu ODEIO provas... hehe... mas eu vou postar em sábado a sábado! xD**

**Bom... vamos lá! /o/**

**Cap. 9: ****Pain bravo? Droga ¬¬**

**Episódios anteriosres...**

_Sasori: De nada n.n Agora vamos dormir... -apaga a luz e deita- Boa noite._

_Shiroi: -deita no outro lado da cama- Boa noite... "...meu amor"_

**Neste episódio...**

_**Na sala – 11:38 a.m**_

Shiroi: -com sobretudo- meu querido amado sobretudo! Arigato, Tobi! 8D

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! \x.n/

Sayoko: "Tobi is bad boy ¬¬" Sim, sim Tobi is a good boy… n.n

Sasori: -limpando as marionetes- "Tô com mal pressentimento… ô-ô" Anh... Tobi, cadê o Deidara e o Zetsu?

Tobi: Tobi não saber, Tobi achar que a Sayoko-san sabe onde está o Deidara-senpai.

Sayoko: -mentindo- Eu também não sei onde eles estão... n.n

_**Lá fora...**_

Deidara: -dentro de um saco preto, gritando e chaqualhando- NOOOO! SAYOKO-VACA,UN!! \Ò-\)/

Zetsu: Oba! Então é essa a comida que a Sayoko disse? –aponta para o saco- **É sim! Vamos comer! **n.**n**

_**Na cozinha...**_

Shiroi: Hum... vou ver se ele não está lá fora. n.n'

Sasori e Tobi: Hai..

Sayoko: ò.o

_**Lá fora...**_

Zetsu: -pegando uma faca e um garfo(?) e quase cortando o Deidara-

Deidara: -dentro do saco- AAAAAAAHHH,UN!!

Shiroi: ZETSU-SAN! NÃO COMA-O!! \O.O/

Zetsu: Comer quem? ô.**o**

Shiroi: -abre o saco- O DEIDARA!

Deidara: -respirando beeem fundo- AAAH...HUUUNF... i.\)

Zetsu: **Droga, ainda estou com fome! **Vamos ver se na cozinha tem algo... **Hai. **n.**u**

Deidara: ARIGATO, SHIROI-SAN,UN! –abraça-

Shiroi: De nada... "Deve ser mais uma obra da Sayoko ¬¬"

Deidara: -com passarinho na mão- VOE FRELOGOVILDINO! EXPLODA A SAYOKO-VACA,UN!

Frelogovildino: Piuuu!(?) (Haiii!) n.n7 –voa-

_**Silêncio...**_

Shiroi: Anh... você sempre põe nome nos pássaros de argila? Õ.ô

Deidara: Sim! Tem o Frelogovildino, atomokitha, poptowika, argilino, passaritikinholo e etc. xD

Shiroi: -gota enorme- Anh... legal... e-e'

Sasori: -dentro do Hiruko**(1)**- Olá...

Shiroi: -se assusta- AAAAAHH! QUEM É VOCÊ?! \O.O/

Sasori: -sai do boneco- Quem você acha? ¬¬

Shiroi: Uma marionete ambulante? ¬¬

Sasori: NÃO SOU UMA MARIONETE AMBULANTE!! Ò.Ó

Shiroi e Deidara: -olhem um pro outro e sorri- n.n –andando em círculos- MARIONETE AMBULANTE, MARIONETE AMBULANTE, MARIONETE AMBULANTE, MARIONETE AMBULANTE!! /O/ \O\

Sasori: Ò.Ó –entra dentro do Hiruko e joga agulhas com veneno-

Deidara: -desvia- Eita! Foi por perto,un! CUIDADO SHIROI-SAN! O.\)

Shiroi: -para e não persebe a agulha vindo- Hum? Ô.o –sente algo a espetar- Huuuuum... –vendo tudo embaçado- Anh... dois Deidaras... dois bunecos ambulantes... e ... caindo... –desmaia- x.x

Deidara: DANNA! OLHA SÓ OQUE VOCÊ FEZ! ESSE VENENO PODE MATA-LÁ EM 3 DIAS! \O.O/

Sasori: -mirando a cauda de escorpião para o Deidara- CORRA!

Deidara: -joga um passarinho no ar- KAI –passarinho fica grande e Deidara sobe e voa até a entrada da Akatsuki**(2)**-

Sasori saiu do Hiruko e procurou um antídoto para a Shiroi, e esta estava desmaiada cheia de veneno em cada parte do corpo.

_**Na sala – 14:23**_

Shiroi estava deitada no sofá, porem desmaiada e Sasori esperando-a acoradar e enquanto isso, cuidando do Deidara que levou uma travisseirada (que dentro tinha pedra) no nariz.

Deidara: Ain... Sayoko é forte,un! T-\) –com uma faixa no nariz-

Sasori: -tentando não rir- Pff... bem... hum... olha pelo lado bom, você ainda tem o seu nariz... pfff... ".. ahahahahahahahha!! xD"

Deidara: Vou dar nela um troco,un! –sai com uma cara de bobo feliz- n-\)

_**Silêncio...**_

Sasori: Quando o resto da Akatsuki volta...? -.-

Hidan: -arromba a porta- VIVA AO JASHIN-SAMA! \n.n/

Konan: -da uma voadora no Hidan- SAIA DA ENTRDA, SEU BAKA!

Hidan: -voa longe- JASHIN-SAMAAAAAAA! –bate a cabeça na parede e desmaia- x-x

Sasori: Cadê o Pain-sama? ô.o

Itachi: Ele ficou para traz porque nós corremos dele... u/.\u

Sasori: E porque correram dele...? ¬¬

Kisame: Porque o Itachi usou o Amaterasu e quase queimou o chefinho! E ele quase usou o Rinnegan! Ele ta bravo! n-n

Sasori: "Sorte que foi só isso..."

Kakuzo: -aparece do nada- E tem mais... o baka do Hidan e sua foice, quase cortaram ele e a Konan. Mas olha para o lado bom, pelomenos não arranhou nele. n-n

Pain: -todo arranhado, bravo- HIDAN!!

Hidan: -desmaiado- x-x

Konan: Acho que matei ele... e-e'

Kakuzo e Kisame: MENOS UM IDIOTA!! \8D/

Resto: -olhares assassinos- ¬¬

Kakuzo e Kisame: Cofcofcof... não falamos nada... e.e

Pain: Sasori, porque a Shiroi está deitada no sofá se eu não deixei? –fazendo pose de "eu sou o líder e mando aqui"-

Sasori: Errr... ocorreu um acidente, Pain-sama.

Pain: Que acidente? –quase mandando o olhar assassino-

Sasori: -com um poço de medo- Anh... sem querer, eu envenenei ela.

_**Silêncio...**_

Konan: VOCÊ ENVENENOU ELA!?

Pain: Akasuna no Sasori, algo a dizer para sua defesa? è.é

Sasori: o.o... sim... eu tirei o veneno á tempo. e-e

Alguns: Ufa...

Deidara: -todo arranhado, correndo- PAIN-SAMAAAA! SAYOKO-VACA-SAN QUER ME MATAR DE NOVO,UN!! \T-\)/

Sayoko: -dá uma voadora no Deidara- CALA BOCA, SEU ENERGÚMENO! ò.o

Deidara: -sai voando e cai em cima do Hidan- Ouch! Pelomenos fui salvo por algo macio... hum... n-\)

Sayoko: Foi salvo pelo Hidan :)

Deidara: n-\)... o.\)... –olha para baixo, vê o Hidan desmaiado- AAAAH!! EU MATEI O HIDAAAN! GOMEN, PAIN-SAMA,UN! T-\)

Itachi: Calado Deidara, foi a Konan que fez ele desmaiar... -/.\-

Deidara: É? Ata... AAAH! A KONAN MATOU O HIDAN,UN! \O.\)/ -leva um soco- Ouch! i-\)

Zetsu: -com o punho levantado- **Pelomenos calou a boca**. Verdade.

Shiroi: -acordando- Mas... oque...? . -com os olhos um pouco aberto, sente algo bater na cabeça, desmaia- x-x

Sayoko: -com um taco de beisebol na mão escondido nas costas- n.n

Pain: -um pouco longe delas, observa tudo- Hum... –tem uma idéia- Sayoko e Deidara. Tenho uma missão para vocês.

Sayoko: OQUE!? EU NÃO VOU EM NENHUMA MISSÃO COM ESSE BAKA!

Deidara: -massageando a cabeça- Muito menos eu,un! ò.\)

Pain: -com áurea assassina- Ò-Ó

Sayoko e Deidara: Hai... i.i

Pain: Partirão amanhã, vocês vão roubar um pergaminho em Konoha.

Itachi: ... "Konoha... irmãozinho tolo..."

Pain: Eu vou dormir para ver se passa essa dor ¬¬ -some em um 'puf'-

Kakuzo: -chuta o Hidan- Acorda! O Jashin-sama está indo embora!

Hidan: -acorda- JASHIN-SAMAAAA! /O/ Ué? Cadê ele? i.i

Kakuzo: Era só para acordar você ¬¬

Hidan: Ah... i.i

**(1)**: Hiruko é aquele boneco feio do Sasori que ele fica dentro no Shippuuden xD

**(2)**: Eles estavam atrás do esconderijo.

**Continua! e-ev**

Gente! Gomenasai, essas provas estão me matando! X-x

**Sasori:** É preguiça dela só isso. u.u

Calado, seu boneco ambulante! Ò.o

**Sasori:** NÃO SOU UM BONECO AMBULANTE!! i-i

É sim e pronto! Ù.ú

**: Reviews :**

_**Akasuna no Lihu:**__ Arigato por acompanhar! 8D_

_Siim! O Sasori é Kawai! –aperta Sasori de peluche- x3_

_Kiss, ja ne! n-n_

_**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper:**__ Deidara é um baka-hentai! u.u_

_Vou colocar mais o diário dele! 8D Só daqui três capítulos! \n-n/_

_Usa-chan! 8D_

_Arigato! n-n Sê continua "Kurai no Hime"? 8D_

_Estou adorando acompanhar essa fic! \8D/_

_Kiss, ja ne!_

_**Uchiha-Tomoyo:**__ OMG!! #o#_

_CONTINUAAA! ADOREEEI!! 8D_

_Kiss, ja ne!_

_**Yoru-chaan 8D:**__ auhauhauha! Siiim! Gelo owna mesmo! xD_

_Oloco O.o sorte que você não foi internada de tanto rir! XD_

_E é isso que o Sasori vai fazer daqui três capítulos! 8D_

_Kiss, ja ne!_

_**Miiih-chan:**__ Pois é... eu queria estar no lugar da Shiroi (as vezes)..._

_e-e_

_Kiss, ja ne!_

_**Hissi:**__ -colocando gelo nas costas do Sasori e do Deidara-_

_**Sasori:**__ AAAAAHH! T-T TIRA TIRA!! –correndo em circulos-_

_**Deidara:**__ AAAAH! QUE COISA GELADA,UN!!_

_**Shiroi:**__ Não sabe, é quente –sendo irônica- ¬¬_

_**Sayoko:**__ -planejando algo para matar a Shiroi e o Deidara- Hum... e.e Ja ne, minna-san! n-n/_


	10. AVISO

- - AVISO - - -

Meus caros queridos leitores, eu voltei!

Desculpem pela demora, mas eu estou em uma viagem de familia e eu vou começar a postar de novo no dia 5 de Agosto! Me esperem por la!

Ou a Samiho te pega! è.é

Ou DeiDei te explode! è.é"

Ou o Sasa colocara gelo nas suas costas!! xD

Kiss, Ja ne! n-n/


	11. Pegar um reles pergaminho! Part I

Naruto não me pertence, mas o Akasuna no Sasori sim

**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Akasuna no Sasori sim. n.nv**

Yo pessoal! 8D/

Gomen pela demora... lah em baixo eu explico a demora... e.e""

Mas eu estou de volta! 8D

Vai ser um capitulo pequeno mas no próximo vai ser bastante loongo 8DD

Vamos lá! \o.ó

**-**

**Cap. 10: Missão: Pegar um reles pergaminho! Parte I**

**-**

_**De manhã...**_

Deidara e Sayoko estavam dormindo profundamente, parecem que não desejam ser mais acordados. Sayoko estava de costas para o Deidara, com um sorriso que me deu medo. Deidara estava de costas para a Sayoko, e estava... babando (¬¬'). Pena que eles não sentiram uma presença desagradável para eles, segurando um balde de água fria e com um sorriso assustador. Esse _ser_ jogara o balde de água fria nos dois (Lembrem-se: Toda dupla dormem na mesma cama xD) e estes gritaram que nen menininhas (Eu não suspeitava disso do Deidara xD).

**Sayoko:** -encharcada- MAS QUEM FOI O IDIOTA QUE JOGOU ESSA AGUA FRIA!? Ò-Ó

**Deidara:** -encracado, com a franja tampando os dois olhos- Ei! Quem apagou a luz,un!?

**Pein:** Deviam me agradecer por não fazer uma coisa ruim. n.n

**Sayoko e Deidara:** PEIN-SAMA!?

**Pein:** -sendo irônico- Não, é o coelhinho da páscoa. ¬¬

**Deidara:** ...EU QUERO UM OVO DE CHOCOLATEEEE!! 8D –toma porrada- AI! i.\)

**Sayoko:** -com o punho levantado- ¬¬ Posso saber porque RAIOS você ME acordou!? Òó

**Pein:** -sério- A missão.

**Sayoko:** Ah...

**Deidara:** Olha pro lado bom... pelomenos EU que vou comandar na missão, un! 8D

_**Lá fora...**_

**Deidara:** ... maldita língua! Un! ò.\)

**Sayoko:** n.n Como EU que sou a líder de nós dois, quero que você me obedeça, ok? Se não obedecer, vai ser punido, e sua punição será isso aqui. –levanta a mão- Entendeu ou quer que desenhe?

**Deidara:** -brincando com a argila- ... droga, ta muito macia... hum... ò.\) –leva porrada- AI! i.\) OQUE EU FIZ!? Un!?

**Sayoko:** ME ESCUTA SEU MENTECAPTO!! Ò.ó

**Deidara:** NÃO ESCUTO NÃO!! Ò.\)

**Sayoko:** ESCUTA SIM!! Ò.Ó

**Deidara:** PORQUE ESTAMOS GRITANDO, UN!?

**Sayoko:** E EU SEI LÁ!!

**Deidara:** PENSEI QUE SOUBESSE!!

**Sayoko:** E EU NÃO SEI!! VOCÊ SABE PORQUE!?

**Deidara:** NÃO!!

**Sayoko:** ENTÃO PARA DE GRITAR, SEU MENTECAPTO E VAMOS LOGO!! Ò.ó

**Deidara:** TÁ, TÁ!! –murmura- Como é chata, tadinho do namorado dela, un. u.\)

**Sayoko:** Quem disse que tenho namorado? ¬¬

**Deidara:** Eu, un. u.\)

**Sayoko:** Eu não tenho namorado, se quiser saber. ù.ú

**Deidara:** Mesmo assim, tenho pena dele...

**Sayoko:** PORQUE? ¬¬

**Deidara:** Agüentar alguém com você só pode ser um idiota e ainda por cima um ser maltratado todo dia. ú.\)

**Sayoko:** Ta me chamando de encosto, mentecapto?! ¬¬

**Deidara:** -com cara de desentendido- Não sei... u.\)

**Sayoko: **-da uma voadora no Deidara- Isso é para não mexer comigo! òó

**Deidara:** -á meio metro da Sayoko- URGH! –bate na árvore e cospe sangue- ARGH! Mal...dita... –abre um sorrisinho- n.\)

**Sayoko: **-se levantando- Baka... –vira-se e começa a andar- "... vai ser uma missão loonga..." Hunf... n.n

**Deidara:** -correndo- ME ESPERA,UN! \ò.\)/

**To be continued.**

Leitores... ME DESCULPEM!! ONEGAAAAI!! TOT

Eu sai do Brasil e tava viajando por 50 dias e fiquei sem o pc, gomenasai... ii

MAS EU ESTOU DE **VOLTAAA**!! 8DD

**Sasori:** Devolta para arrasar com a gente ¬¬

**Shiroi:** Claro, se ela nos amasse não estaria aqui. ¬¬²

**Deidara e Sayoko:** Uhum. ¬¬³

T-T Crueldade... mas não vou desistir tão fácil èé

Até, mina-saaan! 8D

Kiss, ja ne! n-n/


End file.
